When We Were Young
by Ninety-Six Smiles
Summary: RiffGenta, sort of. A sibling rivalry that leads to something much more serious. A prequel to Revenge of the Old Queen. Let me know if I should change the rating, though I think T fits for now.
1. A Balcony

**AN: I don't own Rocky. Or Revenge of the Old Queen. Or Shocky, since I'm on such a roll. I got the idea for this while listening to Secrets by Old Republic on repeat. It sort of fits the mood, I think. I also have to credit the author Magenta McKinley... I read her fic Blood of My Blood and it got me thinking. **

The best way to describe Magenta's steady presence at that moment was, to Riff Raff, the feeling one gets when one has an eyelash lodged in their eye. It was omnipresent; no amount of distraction would allow Riff Raff to forget, even for a second, that she was standing there beside him. It was annoying, this fact; though Riff couldn't really pinpoint for himself the reason why.

_It didn't used to be like this, _Riff thought darkly, his eyes traveling over his sister's face and body, _What happened?_

Returning to beloved Transylvania was supposed to be a blessing. The siblings had escaped the clutches of Dr. Frank-n-Furter, rid themselves of an annoying groupie Columbia and a useless creation Rocky, and returned to land of eternal night where Riff was promoted by the Old Queen to general. But why was he so unhappy?

It was _her. _His beloved sister was unintentionally making him feel things that, now that he thought about it, he had felt ever since they were young; only, now, the feelings were intensified in every way. _I've always been protective of her, _he admitted to himself, _But why must I monitor her every move? What has she done that has made me lose trust in her?_

Magenta felt the same about her brother's strange behavior. Yes, he was older. But what made him think he could treat her like an unruly child?

Magenta took her brother's hand gently, squeezing it as if nothing was wrong between them. Riff Raff smiled down at her- the close-mouthed, u-shaped smile that Magenta so loved- but the smile had no feeling behind it. It was empty; a turtle shell whose inhabitant some larger creature had preyed on. They both knew that they weren't fooling anyone; neither of them was oblivious to the fact that their relationship, once so strong, was crumbling. Perhaps the cute little exchange was an attempt to fool themselves.

"We didn't have a balcony back _then,_" Magenta reminded Riff softly, thinking of their old residence with Frank-n-Furter on Earth.

"I know," Riff said, struggling to keep the heaviness in his heart out of his voice, "We couldn't see the stars."

They had been standing on their bedroom balcony for a very long time, trying to leave the uncertainty and tension brewing between them behind the French doors of their bedroom. Their faces, pale and dusted with makeup, were illuminated only by the watery moon that rested like a blot of paint on the inky black sky.

A large, somewhat overweight figure wearing a black cloak suddenly passed into the siblings' line of vision down on the street. The hood was pulled up over the figure's head, but Riff Raff knew who it was. He had been watching this man with intense scrutiny the second he and his sister returned from Earth. Quite frankly, Riff didn't trust him. Especially around... his sister. He didn't like the way he looked at her; his beady black eyes unashamedly exploring the body that belonged to _him. _What really sent needles of anger into his heart, however, was that Magenta _didn't seem to mind. _

_She flatters herself with his lecherous gaze, _he thought bitterly to himself, _that... that goddamn..._

No. He was angry, but he wasn't _that _angry. His precious, his darling, his only love was _not _a slut. Even if she was, he could never call her that, not even in the privacy of his own thoughts.

"DeLordy," Magenta remarked suddenly, her brown eyes following the figure as he strode past.

_How did _she _know who it was? _Riff thought immediately, his stomach twisting into a knot. _He's wearing a cloak! _His grip tightened suddenly on his sister's hand, unintentionally sending pain up her arm. "Ouch!" she gasped, yanking her hand away.

"I'm sorry," Riff apologized, turning his face from her so she couldn't see the grimace that was forming on his pallid face. This did not go unnoticed.

"Riff? What's the matter?"

"Stay _away _from DeLordy," Riff Raff hissed spitefully, still avoiding his sister's gaze, "I don't trust him."

"What?" Magenta took a step away from him, shocked and hurt. _Why must he always do this? I'm an adult. I'll speak to DeLordy whenever I wish._

"I don't trust him," Riff repeated slowly, trying to calm himself, "He seems like a sketchy character."

"You don't know anything about him, Riff!" Magenta protested. _They just met a few days ago!_

Riff's head snapped up. "And you _do, _Magenta?" he snarled, his suppressed anger getting loose and cracking over the head of his sister like a whip.

"Good _God! _What is your _problem?_" Magenta shrieked, angry now, "You've _always _been like this, Riff! You've just _got _to let go and let me live my own life!"

Riff Raff stared at her for a long moment, his eyes sizzling with hurt, anger, and betrayal. Finally, he pushed past Magenta and threw open the French doors of their balcony, vanishing into their candlelit bedroom.

Magenta fell to her knees, hot tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. She roughly passed the back of her hand over first her right eye, then her left, feeling her thick mascara streaking across her face.

_What's happening to us? _Magenta thought desperately, _Why can't we just go back to the old days, when we played doctors and nurses all day? Why is my dearest friend now the enemy?_

_**To be continued...**  
><em>


	2. A Note

**AN: I don't own RHPS or ROTOQ. Second chapter is already up, you guys! I'm cranking this out lightning fast, though I'll think I'll give it a break here until later. R&R is appreciated, of course. Thanks!**

The bedroom door creaked open, sending a ray of light across Magenta's face. _Riff's back. _She relaxed into the pillow and allow her mouth to part slightly, pretending to be asleep.

She heard Riff Raff sigh; the sound of his leather jacket being removed could then be heard. There was a soft _clunk _as the metal buttons of the jacket hit the floor, then Riff began to walk towards the bed, his high heels making a _click _sound with every step.

Magenta opened her eyes the slightest bit, watching her brother through her eyelashes. He sat on the edge of the bed, peeling his fishnets and shoes from his skinny legs before standing up again and turning to face the supine Magenta.

"I know you're awake," Riff said softly. Magenta opened her eyes, defeated, and studied her brother, not quite sure what to think.

"I'm sorry about today," Riff blurted, "I don't know what came over me. You know I only say things like that because care for you."

This apology didn't really cut it for Magenta, but she was so eager to forgive her dear brother that it didn't matter to her right then. She pulled back the comforter invitingly, a sign that he was forgiven.

Riff climbed into the bed next to his sister, settling down with his thin arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He buried his face in her frizzy red hair, breathing in the familiar sweet scent that reminded him of his childhood.

Magenta rolled over in his arms and pressed her lips softly to her brother's neck, feeling a familiar prickle of pleasure wander up her spine. "I'm sorry, too," she murmured into his skin, "For yelling."

Riff didn't reply. He didn't need to.

* * *

><p>Magenta woke up the next morning feeling considerably better. Riff Raff was already gone, of course; generals had to report to the Old Queen at 5 AM sharp.<p>

Magenta rolled over onto her stomach and lifted herself up, her eyes falling on a slip of paper sitting on Riff's pillow.

_He left me a note!, _Magenta thought with glee, _Just like he used to. _

The note, however, was not from Riff Raff.

_Not accustomed to sibling rivalry, are we? _the note read, _I heard you sobbing on your balcony. Next time, let me comfort you. Your dear brother seems to be quite bad at that._

The note was signed by none other than Lord DeLordy.

Magenta scrambled up in bed, shocked, dislodging the sheets. Her heart pounded against her ribs, and the hairs on her arms stood up straight. DeLordy had _snuck into her bedroom _after Riff had gone to leave her a note?

Magenta quickly shredded the note and dropped the evidence behind the headboard of the four-poster bed, feeling a wave of nausea rise in her throat. Riff could _never _find out about this. He'd murder DeLordy with his bare hands!

Suppressing a shudder, Magenta climbed out of the bed and made her way to the shower, stripping off her bedclothes as she went. A sneaking sense of paranoia was starting to ferment inside of her. _What if DeLordy is in the bathroom? What if he watches me while I take a shower? What if-_

"Magenta," Magenta reprimanded herself out loud, "Don't be silly." DeLordy was obviously just trying to be kind. She had just misinterpreted his intentions, that's all.

Though she tried to convince herself of this, she couldn't suppress the feeling that she wanted Riff there, by her side, ready to protect her. She felt threatened by DeLordy.

Magenta climbed in the shower, deep in thought, barely feeling the hot water that pounded against her back.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. A Proposition

**AN: I don't anything I'm not supposed to own. :3**

"I know about you and your brother," a voice said behind Magenta.

Magenta had been lurking in the hall of the Old Queen's palace, bored, waiting for her brother to come off duty.

Magenta turned slowly to face the speaker. DeLordy was a plump man; incredibly tall, with a small black mustache over his lip. He wore a black leather jacket and fishnets, like Riff; instead of heels, however, he preferred thigh boots.

"That's old news," Magenta said, straightening up. The last thing she wanted was to look afraid, "Everyone knows about Riff and myself."

"I am not referring to the illicit relationship you and General Riff Raff share," DeLordy said sharply, "I know what is _happening_ to it. It seems to me that it's a secret that not even you and the General will admit to each other."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Magenta asserted, putting her hands on her hips.

"I think you do," DeLordy said with a knowing smile, taking a step closer, "You think no one notices the way he looks at you. He's like a hawk, guarding his prey. He cares nothing for you, what you think, what you want."

"No," Magenta choked, though DeLordy had just pinpointed her darkest fears and exasperations in just a few words.

"Yes," DeLordy took another step towards Magenta, clearly relishing her despair, "You're a gorgeous woman, Magenta, and he's an old decrepit monster. I know Riff Raff's type. You're poisoning him with jealousy every time you even glance at another, more worthy man."

Magenta backed into the wall, shaking her head feverishly. _No! Riff loves me! He... loves..._

"Quite frankly," DeLordy finished, smoothing his mustache with his pointer finger and thumb, "he's begun to hate you."

Magenta cried out, the words literally paining her. DeLordy held out his arms to the distraught Transylvanian. "You've never loved another, have you?"

Magenta stopped, mid-sob, looking up at DeLordy with a shocked expression splattered across her pale face.

"I thought so," DeLordy said, his voice reaching a whisper, "Give yourself to me, Magenta."

His arms were around her, fast as lightning, submerging his hands in her red curls. There was a loud _thud _as Magenta's back was slammed into the wall behind her. She let out a shattered gasp of pleasure before she could stop herself as DeLordy pressed his lips to her neck, exploring the skin with his tongue. Magenta felt like a newborn, getting her first glimpse into a world that was new to her. Not sex, respectively; but love. Having a motive for sex other than just pleasure.

Feeling the way she felt for her brother... for someone _other than her brother. _

Her brother. Brother. _Riff Raff! _A voice suddenly screamed in her head like an alarm bell. Magenta shrieked, kicking and struggling until DeLordy released her.

Magenta stared at DeLordy with wild eyes, still in shock. DeLordy smiled coyly back. "You're always welcome, you know, if you need a break. From him."

Magenta pushed past DeLordy and ran up to her bedroom, utterly hysterical.

* * *

><p><em>Magenta.<em>

Riff Raff could see her through the glass panes of the French doors; she was leaning over the balcony railing, her red curls spilling out across her neck and bare shoulder blades. Her little black cocktail dress reminded Riff somewhat of the old days; the days where his sister had to wear the same boring black maid's costume every day. _This dress suits her much better, though, _Riff thought, smiling.

Riff still felt awful about how he had yelled at her the day before. How could he have been mad at her? In fact, how _dare _he? His precious, innocent little sister who adored him so much... how could he ever be angry with her?

Finally, Riff stepped forward and pushed the doors open, coming up behind Magenta. Magenta shrieked in surprise, whipping around ferociously to face him.

"Good gracious!" Riff chuckled, "Calm yourself."

"Oh," Magenta panted, putting a hand to her heart in relief, "It's only you."

Riff cocked his head to the side, confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing, nothing, nothing," Magenta stammered, steadily avoiding his brother's gaze.

_Nothing more reassuring than the fact that she's repeating herself, _Riff thought sarcastically. "You look marvelous in that dress," he said, changing the subject.

"Thank you," Magenta said quietly.

Riff pursed his lips. Something was _very _wrong with his little sister. Before, he couldn't say a word about her clothing without her making some coquettish remark about how he'd probably prefer what she was wearing underneath it instead. "'Genta, don't hide things from me," Riff said, feeling a bit hurt that she felt the need to keep a secret from him.

"I'm _not _hiding anything!" Magenta insisted firmly, however this was a flat-out lie. _I only kissed a man you can't stand this morning. That's all. No big deal, _Magenta thought bitterly.

Riff reached out and gently stroked her bare arm with the knuckle of his pointer finger in a gesture of comfort. "Whatever you say," he crooned softly, reassuringly.

_He doesn't suspect anything, _Magenta thought, relieved, _Thank God._

Riff Raff suspected something.

**To be continued...**


	4. A Realization

**AN: I don't own anything. Nothing. One more chapter after this, guys. This story is depressing me, I need to write something funny when I'm done.**

"Magenta, you aren't listening to me."

"Yes, I am!" Magenta insisted, though she wasn't really. She was too fascinated with DeLordy, who was bustling about behind her brother; the way he walked, talked, laughed. Riff Raff's face seemed to fade; it became a translucent window through which Magenta could watch the man who had so suddenly struck her fancy.

Riff Raff nervously smoothed his flaxen blond hair, which had been curled against his head in a Marilyn Monroe-esque fashion. _I'm losing her, _he thought, _To what? To what? _

He didn't consider the alternative: _'To whom?'_. There was no way. It was so implausible to Riff, it didn't even cross his mind.

He remembered when they were children, and they used to play a game called 'doctors and nurses'. Riff Raff made himself the world-renowned Dr. Cosmo McKinley and his sister was his comrade and coworker Dr. Nation McKinley. They worked together for the well being of Magenta's many dolls; performing amputations, blood transfusions involving pomegranate juice, and plastic surgery. The game was very involved; they had a whole host of imaginary employees and an intricate floor plan of their hospital. The other little Transylvanian boys and girls were horrified at the mutilations the brother and sister would perform on the dolls, but no one could really understand them anyway. Riff and Magenta understood each other like no one else could; a plastic baby doll's severed head glued onto an action figure's discombobulated body looked like a perverse torture game to everyone else. To Riff and Magenta, it was actually the only way the poor action figure would have survived a particularly awful brain infection.

The game was not only just an outlet of entertainment. Every time the siblings played, it brought the two of them closer together; they knew they were not like the other boys and girls. Their bond was so precious, sacred even. Riff and his sister were opportunists; they cared for only each other, and they would go to any length to make themselves happy. Even the murder of the Old Queen's only son, Frank; Riff hadn't even thought twice about it. He had _hated _Frank-n-Furter; he had frequently vented his anger on Riff through his whip, and (worse, in Riff's mind) relieved his sexual tension through Magenta. A decision had to be made. The murder was for the good of society. Actually, it was for the good of the siblings, but no one needed to know that. Magenta understood. She was the only one who ever did.

Riff Raff didn't want to share Magenta with anyone else. She was _his. _

Magenta was beginning to feel differently.

* * *

><p>Riff Raff was asleep, his arms wrapped blissfully around his sister. Magenta lay awake, staring up at the ceiling.<p>

She could feel the damp heat of Riff's steady breath next to her ear; it used to be comforting to Magenta in the dead of night. Now, every exhale, every puff of air reminded Magenta of the tumultuous, confused thoughts that ran through her mind.

A choice was looming in front of the Transylvanian; wheeling overhead like a bird of prey. She could stay with Riff Raff, try to seek out that old comfort she felt, that old bond they shared over doctors and nurses. She _could _be Nation McKinley again.

_You're always welcome, you know, if you need a break. From him. _DeLordy's parting words echoed in her mind, a representation of the other choice she could make. Magenta was beginning to feel that she _did _need a break. She couldn't be Nation forever. How could Riff expect that of her?

In a split second decision, Magenta sat up slowly and slid out of the bed. _I'll be back, _she thought, glancing back at her slumbering brother before putting on a robe and slipping away.

Riff Raff sat up straight and leapt out of bed, panicked. His sister had obviously not guessed that he was not asleep. _Where is she _going _at this time of night? Is something wrong? Is she sick? _He couldn't fathom a reason.

He ran outside in his pajamas just in time to witness Magenta vanish around a corner. He ran after her, trying to be as quiet as possible. His bare feet slapped against the narrow cobblestone street, making a noise that Riff's paranoid mind was positive Magenta could hear.

About a mile later, Magenta suddenly stopped in front of a large house. Riff Raff crouched in the shrubbery nearby, genuinely curious.

Magenta hopped up the stairs two at a time, glancing around as if she somehow knew she was being followed. Her pale white hand emerged from the folds of her luxurious red robe and formed a fist, pausing for a second before rapping on the door three times.

What happened next changed Riff's life forever.

A man answered the door. Not just _any _man, though... DeLordy. He reached out, smiling, sliding his fingers through Magenta's hair. Magenta reached up like a toddler, putting her arms around his neck.

Riff let out a strangled cry, slapping a hand over his mouth to stop the sound from reaching his sister. _She's cheating on me. She doesn't love me anymore. _

He was unable to look away as DeLordy leaned in and kissed the lips that belonged to him, put his arms around the waist that belonged to him. The image was seared in Riff's mind like a brand; he knew he could never forget it.

Finally, Magenta wrapped her legs around DeLordy's middle and he carried her inside, closing the door behind them.

Riff Raff fell backwards, utterly betrayed. His worst fear- the fear he hadn't even dared to consider- had just materialized in the worst twenty seconds of his life.

Riff stood up unsteadily and began to stumble home. He felt his desperation fade; intense anger was quickly replacing it.

_How could she? How could she? _The words ran over and over though his tortured mind like subtitles over a foreign film.

_That... that..._

_That bitch._

A word he had never used to describe his sister. Even in his head. Today was a new day, though. Magenta had betrayed him. That was it. No more Cosmo and Nation McKinley. No more doctors and nurses.

Riff Raff knew what he had to do.

**To be disasterously continued...**


	5. A Murder

**I don't own Rocky, or the song 'Those Were the Days' by Mary Hopkin. Last chapter, you guys. :)**

She was really asleep this time; Riff Raff knew his sister well.

He stood over the bed, watching her sleep, quaking with fear and rage. It had been one night since she had snuck away to DeLordy's; Riff wasn't planning on giving her another chance for _that. _

He hoisted himself onto the bed and lifted himself on top of her, straddling her hips. Magenta awoke, smiling slightly. "Hello, Riff," she greeted him groggily.

"Hello, 'Genta," Riff said, his voice maliciously light as he leaned down and kissed her. It disgusted him; knowing that the lips he touched now were tainted with those of DeLordy.

Magenta kept her eyes closed; reaching up blindly to wrap her arms around her brother's neck. Riff kissed her again before allowing his hand to stray to the pillow lying next to her. Magenta had no idea; how could she know what her dear brother was planning for her?

"I saw you," Riff murmured as he kissed his sister, "Last night."

Magenta's eyes flew open. "What?" She tried to sit up, but Riff tightened his grip on her, keeping her pinned to the mattress.

"You can't fool your brother, Magenta," Riff said softly, smiling. Magenta's wild eyes searched his face, trying to pinpoint an emotion other than cool nonchalance. The resentment inside of Riff Raff was hidden brilliantly within him; his face gave away nothing.

"Riff Raff... that was nothing," Magenta stammered hurriedly, "I swear!"

"Don't be upset," Riff crooned, leaning down to kiss her on the neck, "We are all tempted by others. I just have to make sure it doesn't happen again, that's all."

Tears rolled down Magenta's face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she moaned.

"Go to sleep, Magenta," Riff said, "That's all it takes. DeLordy can't have you when you sleep. You'll be mine, forever."

Magenta stared up at him, confused. "I... what?"

Riff's gentle smile suddenly turned sinister. "I'll keep you safe, 'Genta. Just trust me." His hand tightened on the pillow he had been reaching for, and he brought it in front of him, grinning maliciously.

Magenta's eyes widened, and she tensed. Riff knew she was going to put up a fight, so he flexed his thighs, securing his sister's position underneath him.

"You're not going to-" she began, terrified.

"Goodnight, my dearest sister," Riff whispered happily before pressing the pillow over Magenta's nose and mouth.

* * *

><p>When Magenta stopped thrashing, Riff tossed the pillow away, staring down at his sister's panicked, unmoving face. He closed her blank, glassy eyes, singing softly:<p>

_Those were the days, my friend_

_We thought they'd never end_

_We'd sing and dance forever and a day_

_We'd live the life we'd choose_

_We'd fight and never lose_

_When we were young, and sure to have our way._

_**THE END**_


End file.
